Cat got your tongue ?
by LeonFeneBlack
Summary: Harry got a spirit in his corner to help him this time around. The spirit in question, mentors the young potter on the subject of the magical world making him aware. Decision taken, Harry Escape the plan of a old goat by becoming a Cat cappable of speech. Interesting time ahead. Cat/Smart/Harry, Bashing Dumble
Cat got your tongue?

I don't own Harry Potter or any reference of other fiction.

Author note

For any who care to read this: I write for the pleasure to share my fantasy nothing more nothing less I don't made this a chore to do but a enjoyment to please me of the passion shared. so wail all you want for update I will do so when my fancy will be diriged on the topic not on your constant whining I had of my PM

EnJoy~

* * *

With a soft grunt a small boy with a black rat nest for hair, continued to tend a flourishing rose bush. It wasn't the only thing that radiated vibrant life, all around the hard working child the plant life had a glow of a healthy shade to the eternal jealousy of the neighbourhoods and the sick pride of the boy's relative. But the odd thing was that no child should work under the burning gaze of the sun, most true in this particularly hot day, his birthday to booth. It would be worrying any mother to see the small and clearly malnourished boy, but he had no longer a mother to dot on him.

As long as the child could remember he had nobody out there to concern over him, only a hostility and full of disdain from his guardians. He was a freak as his relative dubbed him. He had no problem to believe them he never felt right to call himself normal or ordinary. Hissing in pain, the child quickly withdraws at the thorn that cut him more deeply on the thumb. He frowned a little at the discomfort and resumes his chore but now more mindful of the particular sharp thorns at the base of the bush.

There was moment in his life thing could not be explained and really, he liked the wonder of those moment. Like the sudden change of hair color of his last year teacher or the shrinking of the hideous shirt his aunt wished him to wear. He liked to be distinguee from his horrid relative who thought to be the cream of the normalcy, he preferred to be a freak or what he call himself; special.

It was a wonder his 'family' didn't destroy his self-worth along his beating and verbal abuse. Oh it was not that they didn't try, but nothing could break the child spirit. His will to live in pride of his person came differently than other person. The normal folk based their ego on their success, praise, or good condition they lived in of the world and people around them. Him, he had a spirit guiding him, teaching him when it was denied, praising him when it was due and above all in his eyes he told the story of his origin.

He, Harry James Potter, seven years old was aware, way more than any child of any wizarding family. He knows of the wonder of the magical world as their fault that outweighed the good. He knows of his paternal family and the story of his parent. He knows of their murder...

He knows how the sacrificed of his mothers saved him from a true monster.

He knows of the additional steps she made to connect him at a great magical spirit to escape the clutches of a bearded manipulator.

In the passing breeze his bang tousled revealing a barely there lightning scar. In the shadow of the passing cloud his glamour sizzled letting the world see the spitted gem for them to see, the eyes of a mischievous cat.

It was his connection to the Nekomata his own cat guardian.

That is, only when he did not disturb her catnap...

* * *

"Finished." The child murmured to himself, he made to wipe his sweating forehead but paused at the sight of his now bloodied hand.

" _Cub, you ought to be more careful, blood his always a pain to wash on the fur."_ Came a lazy female voice inside Harry head.

"But I'm a not furred mammal, Koma, remember?" inside his head the Nekomata, Koma for his cub, rolled his eyes the child in semi-disinterest.

" _You could be you know. You now of age to try"_ Harry shook his head and sat in the shadow of the house taking a break before the Dursley returned from the shopping spree. Really, you would thought that the speed Dudley broke his toy his parents would get tired to buy new one.

"I'm too young to even think to attempts the animagus transformation, altought I really like the idea to be a cat. I could escape this hell more easily and live the as a cat much more enjoyable. But then Dumbledork would be on my case faster than a vampire in a blood bank." The mythical cat hummed in agreement. Harry was one of the rare that could predict his form, as his patron spirit it was guaranteed his form would be feline in nature.

" _True, the bearded one does have monitor keyed on your blood on many aspect_." Harry shuddered.

"Don't remember me, creepy stalking pedo." The last part was murmured under the child breath, but it was heard loud and clears for the spirit, prompting her to burst in laughing.

" _Ah Ah Ah... but seriously I have been thinking_ ("Whoa for what occasion?" "Hush you") _I remember ritual used in ancient Egypt, it could switches the body of their inner animal over their human one. It caused to control totally their animagus, often used when their form was magical-"_

"Whoa Whoa, didn't you said before it was impossible to have a magical animagus?"

" _If you had correctly Listened, I said the wizard think it's impossible. The art to take the form of their inner beast date before Merlin it just watered down. In the old time the druid defended themselves with multiple form or powerful one their magic were too difficult to cast in direct confrontation, it was similar with the Egyptian of old. Their sorcerer believed they achieved true power of their gods as priest, when they became their most primal form. It helped that those with magical form developed power boost or received interesting talent, as animal or their human form. Really it just shifted the more instinctual mindset to your more humane one and your animal body became the most natural to be in."_ Koma explained patiently to her charge.

"Ok I understand but I shouldn't I not actively use my magic for those heavy exhausting spell, it not yet mature enough to be safe, no?"

" _You think over my years I could not counter the problem with my knowledge I'm almost offended."_ Harry rolled his eyes at her haughty tone _. "I could rewrite the ritual to use the ambient magic for the heavy lifting and only a small portion would be yours, the only thing is that you will not be able to return human in before your fifteen birthdays. If you want to think about it, it would make you under the radar of the old coot and you could gain your freedom for a time and make him mad in furry to lose his pawn."_ Koma enticed slyly her charge; she didn't have to wait long for him to take the bait.

"Let's do it." the grin on his face would make a goblin proud at the viciousness of it. His eyes told the world the pleasure he would see the old man rage at his disappearance. He would now live as a cat form not that it bothered him all that much Life as a feline would be enjoyable.

* * *

Weeks later, Harry found himself stark naked in the middle of a ritual circle in the local forest under the night sky. It was divided in nine sections each holding a china bowl he stole from his aunt Petunia. In each bowl had mixed obscure ingredient he preferred simply forget. Steeling his nerve with the aid of the whispering encouragement of Koma he took the tenth bowl containing the last mixture and brought it to his lips and drank it rapidly. At the moment the potion was gone pain, got through him, gritting his teeth

, he chanted alongside of his Guardian spirit. The two of them recited two different spell. They invoked the aid of the very Mother on this full moon, praying she would help.

 _ **Possum deserere corpus possum deserere questae**_

 _ **Ego interior instinctus amplexabitur me**_

 _ **Et factus est mihi in bestia,**_

 _ **Ego autem sum puer feram**_

A sudden warm breeze picked up and circled the little clearing, the Mother was answering. The comforting caress of Mother magic gave them confidence of their chance to success. Chanting nine times the incantation, Harry endured a strong pain in all around is body, burning each of his nerve. Finishing the chant he felt his body morphing and dropping in size, his cry of pain soon become yowl. The night became eerily silent and the mother whispered her last word to her child:

 _ **Be strong for thee adventure his only at thee feet of your journey. Go forward my favoured and taste your destiny with a keen mind. So mote it be.**_

The now feline form of Harry stood shakily, his ebony pelt shining under the light of the moon. His tail swished for the first time, and his eyes finally opened revelling deep green slated eyes tinted in gold. He straightened before sitting on his haunches he let out a catlike smirk cross his furry face. Meowing he brought right paw to clean. Koma chuckled at his quick adaptation.

" _A new name should be necessary, no?"_ questioned slyly the spirit.

"Hmm yes it would be adequate." Surprising himself and Koma at the human speech his vocal cord seem to give, it had a deeper and purring quality to it.

" _Snort* definitely magical, what about Loki it would suit your mischievous side just fine."_ Suggested the spirit, she was answered by an agreed purr.

" _Destroy the evidence of the ritual, and search for the nearest holes at the side of a tree and ask for a tea party of catlike quality, my friend is going to take you to my realm_." Ordered Koma.

It took two hours for the newly baptised Loki to erase all trace of the magic done in this night. It took two more hours to find a hole satisfying his guardian, bloody female. Still slightly questioning the method of his mentor, he hesitantly faced the rabbit sized hole.

"I would like to attempts a tea party of catlike quality." Loki called out and waited impatiently for something to happen. He was mighty surprised when the hole seemed to let a trapdoor open inward. He waited to something to exit, and was about to place a paw in the soil inside to hole to get a better view.

"I would caution going there my charming fellow." Came a voice behind Loki prompting him to jump and yowl in surprise. Turning around in haste he came face to face with a Cat's head floating without the care of the world and wide grin splitting his muzzle. He turned indignant at the laugh of his mentor threw at him. The floating cat's head chuckled good naturally at his reaction and drifted to circle him eying him up with a thoughtful hum.

"You're the new charge Nekomata took, I take it? She did warm me of her intentions. I'm Cheshire of Wonderland, I going to take you to her realm, I've no fear you will not lose your head it's the red Queen Job, your buttock on other hand... Let's go!" to the horror of Loki the wonder cat didn't wait for his response and materialised the rest of his body and chucked him a tea set on him. His body seemed to melt with the tea; the last thing he saw before he was swallowed in the hole was the now scarier grin splitting the Cheshire cat's face.

The sensation to be spited was not a pleasant one for the former human. Shaking out the surplus of tea upon landing, the puffed cat came face to face with a very large feline with two tails with a flaming gaze observing him in amusement.

" _I see Chess gave you a little scare."_ Koma chuckled at the indignant glare she got. _"Now it is time to educate you for the life of cats and it sacred art"_ Seeing the 'what are you talking you crazy spirit' of his furry face she let a grandiose smile paint her own face.

" _ **The art to Troll with style!"**_

* * *

 _ **Review Please!**_

 _ **LeonFeneBlack~**_


End file.
